Matching Weight
by dockfangirl
Summary: Klaus and Caroline have an argument that results in him avoiding her and her not speaking to him for 6 days. This is them making up afterwards.


Klaus and Caroline have an argument that results in him avoiding her and her not speaking to him for 6 days. This is them making up afterwards. I can honestly say that I don't own these characters but if I did, Klaus wouldn't be so sexually frustrated and Caroline would have constant sex hair! This is M-Rated for a reason, so if that's not your thing I totally understand.

**Matching Weight**

_Tonight_

_We don't have a lot to go on_

_But that's not how it lives in my head_

_No, not at all_

_Blind times_

_Thought we were matching weight_

_We pulled_

_Sometimes it was you and sometimes it was me_

_But where are we_

_You say "don't take it all so hard for now_

_There's so much space_

_And there will always be later for that" - _Trespassers William

It had been 6 days since Caroline had said anything to Klaus directly. It was the longest span of time an argument had ever been allowed to dwell between them. He hated fighting with her. Klaus hated it more than his currently adopted blood bag diet. The diet was something he could tolerate. Her not speaking to him; her not looking him in the eyes; her body being off limits to him - those were things he could not tolerate. He stood on the edge of the forest surrounding their home, watching her wash and arrange flowers in a vase in their kitchen. The filtered light, dancing among the lines of the crystal vase, illuminated the golden waves of her hair and displayed her delicate features. The white roses paled in comparison to her loveliness. Strands of her hair fell artfully around her face and he knew he would sketch the image before the night was through. Klaus took a step back into the shadow of the trees, willing his body to turn around and leave until she raised her head slightly and he glimpsed the pain in her eyes. Her normally sparkling indigo eyes were glassy with unshed tears, her nose was pink from crying and he wanted to go to her. He wanted to hold her again and beg her forgiveness.

She hated fighting with him. Caroline hated it more than his current obsession with clearing the DVR. She missed talking to him, about any and everything. She missed him being at home, his presence contented her and she felt his absence like a blade through the very center of her being. He was avoiding their house as long as she was awake and she missed his arms around her at night. She missed his touch whenever she was within arms reach of him. And she had been denied his touch since their argument. Caroline washed the vase and as she carefully placed it on the windowsill, her eyes fell to the line of the forest that surrounded their home. She thought she saw him retreat into the woods, but when she looked again properly he wasn't there. Although the shadows of the trees held her gaze and seemed to call to her. She couldn't tolerate him avoiding her any longer, she'd begun to hallucinate his image. It had been 6 days.

Klaus made sure he was out of Caroline's direct eyesight, but she looked for him anyway, unknowingly holding his piercing stare. When she went back to her work of arranging the flowers and he spotted the single tear steal down her cheek, he decided their fight was over and made his way back to the house.

Klaus came into the kitchen while Caroline was still busy at the counter. She immediately felt his presence behind her and it both relaxed and agitated her. She was relieved that he wanted to be in the same room with her, but worried about the inevitable confrontation. He walked up behind her and she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. It was warm, almost hot, and it sent a cool shiver of need through her, tracing the length of her spine like a wandering finger. When he finally reached out and placed a hand on her waist, she flinched in anguish and pierced her thumb on a thorn of the white rose she'd been handling, dropping it to the base of the sink.

Before she could react to the slight pain, Klaus had her spun around and her hand in his. The small cut had closed, but the blood it pulled forth remained pooled on her thumb. When he turned her, they locked eyes and the shock of that connection to one another singed his nerve endings. His eyes held hers as he brought her thumb to his mouth and closed his lips around it.

Caroline couldn't help it, her body shuddered violently at the overwhelming contact. His lips were soft and his tongue, massaging the flesh of her thumb, was even softer. The feel of it recalled memories of his tongue paying rapt attention to other more delicate places on her body.

The veins beneath his eyes darkened as he watched her. Her blood was a delicacy he couldn't pass up and he had to pull her thumb from his mouth and hold her hand by his side to gain control of himself again.

"Klaus..." She began to speak and it unhinged him. Hearing his name on her lips after days of being denied her voice was both pleasure and pain.

"Forgive me?" He pleaded and the pain laced through his plea made her eyes fill with tears again. She saw past his breathtaking face to the man inside. The man that felt the weight of their argument just as she did.

"No, It's my fault. Kol is your brother and you have every right to spend time with him. Who am I to say _when_ is a good time?" She gave into the urge to touch her hand to his face and his stubble tickled her palm. Klaus leaned into her caress and sighed heavily.

"Sweetheart, you're everything to me. If anyone has a right to say when is a good time, it's you." He kissed her then, just a delicate placement of his lips to hers before releasing her and the brevity of it made him ache. "We can go when your semester ends. I know how important college is to you and I never meant to impart otherwise."

His apology implored her and she kissed the twin beauty marks that graced his neck below the line of his jaw, causing him to smile and his dimples to wink at her. "I know."

Klaus pulled her to him then, his arms filled with her and burned away the cold emptiness that had permeated his body. She looked into his eyes and then let her gaze skim his striking face before she kissed his cheek and just below his ear.

Nothing felt better to her than his embrace and her arms went around his neck, her fingers through the soft hair at his nape. A whimper escaped her throat at all of the longing that seared through her. "I've missed you so much, especially before I fall asleep at night."

He shifted her body in his arms so he could look her in the eyes, but his attention kept being drawn to the pink flesh of her lips. His hands moved to cup her face, and he slipped his thumbs along her jaw to her chin giving in to the urge to stroke the pad of his finger across her supple bottom lip. "Why, what did you miss?

"You holding me..." She sighed. His captivating eyes seemed to take inventory of her. They moved from the top of her head to the ends of her hair. Along her neck to the tops of her breasts beneath the silk of her dress. Across her waist and down her legs to the tops of her bare feet.

He'd denied himself the pleasure of holding her as long as he could, but he'd broken the previous night when she'd grown restless in her sleep. "I... I held you last night, all night." he confessed.

It had taken her forever to drift off to sleep and she'd tossed and turned with wanting him until she began to dream of him. "But... I thought I was dreaming, because you were gone this morning again and you've stayed away all day."

"I'm sorry, love. I thought it was what you wanted." Klaus had left Caroline sleeping soundly as soon as he felt the beginning of the sunrise. It took every ounce of strength he had to get out of their bed.

His admission, that he thought she didn't want him to hold her, drilled a hole in her soul and she put her arms around him again. "Never Klaus. I'll never not want you to hold me."

He held onto her tightly and buried his face in the curve of her neck. The natural enticing scent of her was strongest there, he inhaled deeply and she moaned softly in awareness. He felt the comfort of their connection change to the ever-present tension that always surrounded them as his hands dropped to her waist to set their bodies apart once more.

He glanced up to the white roses on the windowsill and smiled slightly. "I didn't mean to interrupt you. It's a beautiful arrangement."

"Thank you, but you are always a welcome interruption." Caroline leaned into him again, knowing that he was making an effort to dissipate the growing tension between them, but she didn't want him to. She put her hand on his chest over his heart before sliding it around his neck once more.

"Is that so?" Klaus asked teasingly before leaning his head down and claiming the softness of her mouth once again, this time giving into his need to dip his tongue inside and taste her. The kiss started as a light brush of lips but quickly escalated. The carnal thrust of his tongue touched something equally carnal within her and she squirmed against him. She wanted to crawl inside of him, feel surrounded by him. He groaned aloud when she opened her mouth under his and her tongue darted out to feather over his lips. Her taste surging through him.

The world narrowed in focus until all that existed were his lips on hers, her body against his, his arms wrapped around her waist. He took in her breath, her tiny sighs of pleasure as she writhed against him to get closer.

He reached for the buttons that closed her dress and worked downward until the green silk lay open past her waist. The cool air beaded her already taut nipples, she gasped breaking his kiss and he lowered his gaze to her bare breasts. He whispered her name, and then kissed between her cleavage. The bristly stubble on his cheek brushed the inside slope of her breast and she trembled with need.

"You're beautiful." His words warmed her skin and he rested his forehead against her, his short blonde curls called to her fingers and she gripped his hair. Then his hot mouth drifted across her breast and he slid the seam of his lips across the very tip. His tongue circled her nipple and her brain shut to cohesive thought. Her breathing became shallow as she watched his tongue curl, licking her.

She closed her eyes and her head fell to one side. "Klaus, please..." she appealed to him to put her out of her misery, and he drew her begging nipple into his mouth. His wet lips tugged and she felt the pull between her legs. It felt so good, his mouth was so talented she didn't want him to stop. Ever.

He moved to her other breast and he sucked that nipple expertly also. His tongue licked and soothed and drove her restless for more. "Klaus," she whispered. Her dress fell to the floor and pooled about her feet. She dug her fingers into his hair, gripping him tighter, holding him to her breast.

One of his warm hands slid between her legs and he gently cupped her. The thin lace of her panties was the only barrier separating his palm from her sensitive flesh. "You're so wet, Caroline."

The hot ache intensified and she could hardly speak. "Don't tease me, I need you." she managed.

He grasped her waist then, picking her up effortlessly, he set her on the counter next to the sink. His hands moved to her knees and he pushed them apart. She felt the brush of his jeans as he stepped between her thighs,"I wouldn't dream of it. And I need you too, so much."

She grasped the hem of his black henley and pulled it up his body, her other palm caressed the soft skin of his chest as she lifted the shirt over his head to discard it on the floor. She found the button of his jeans and released it before sliding his zipper down and delving her hand inside and around the length of him. She stroked him inside of his boxer briefs and the pleasure he felt from her hand around him was immense. She pulled him free of his confines and he was hard and smooth filling her palm. His skin stretched tight and he slowly pushed himself into her tight grasp. "I have to have you—now." He planted both of his palms on either side of her and kissed her like he wanted to consume her.

When he broke the kiss, Caroline looked up into his beautiful face and she wanted him to take her. He smiled as his skillful hands lifted her body slightly and eased her panties from her legs. She felt the lace slide down her calves and then her underwear was gone. His palms drifted up the insides of her thighs, and one of his thumbs touched her slick center. The pleasure was indescribable. His fingers brushed her moist flesh until she wanted to scream.

His touch felt so good it was almost painful, the building pressure inside of her intense. She wanted it to end, yet at the same time continue forever. She wanted him, filling her like nothing else could. His fingers slid into her slick flesh and she shuddered, feeling herself slowly propelled toward climax with each caress. A moan slipped past her lips, a husky sound of need. She opened her eyes and gazed up at him, standing there between her thighs, looking down at her through heavy lids and the look on his face enraptured her.

She pushed his pants and underwear down his hips and he kicked them off of his legs, along with his shoes, returning to stand at the center of her heat just as bare as she was. She hooked a leg over his hip and strained against the swollen ridge of his erection.

"Put your legs around my waist," he ordered as his hands palmed her hips, and when she did, he plunged inside of her. His head snapped up and his gaze shot to hers. "Caroline," he uttered from the back of his throat. He withdrew slightly, and then pushed until he was seated fully inside of her. His grip on her hips tightened; he withdrew then plunged into her again, deeper. He moved within her, slowly at first, then faster. The counter rattled with each thrust and Caroline felt as if he were pushing her toward a dark ledge. With each movement her skin grew hotter and her craving for him more ravenous. Each drive of his body was torture and sweet bliss all at the same time. Her legs tightened around his waist and she moved with him, slowly at first, and then faster and faster as the pressure built. Her heart beat in her ears as he hammered into her, over and over, pushing her closer to orgasm with each thrust of his pumping hips.

The intense pleasure that grabbed at him, pulled him down, and turned him inside out. Tremor upon tremor shook her body, and rippled across his flesh inside of her, robbing him of his sanity.

She said his name over and over as her head fell against his shoulder and her eyes closed. "Don't stop," she cried out as she felt herself careening over the edge. Fire spread across her flesh and her muscles involuntarily clenched as she fell into a long, tempestuous orgasm. She felt weightless, and a sound like a hurricane thundered in her head. Her back arched and she clutched at his back. She opened her mouth to scream, but the sound died in her dry throat.

His arms crushed her against his chest, his shoulders shook, and he held her tight as wave after mind numbing wave continued to roll through her. Her muscles contracted, gripping him oh so tight within her. Her spasms had barely slowed when his began. A deep groan rumbled in his chest as he plunged into her. His muscles turned as hard as stone, and he whispered her name one last time. He moved one hand to the back of her head and knotted his fingers in her hair as his face descended to the sensuous curve of her neck. The grasp of his other hand tightened on her hip and, with a deep guttural groan, he thrust into her one last time.

* * *

I hope you had fun reading and if you did, let me know how much!


End file.
